Becoming a ranger
by Elenelathuin
Summary: life can get pretty boring when you can live forever-even in a fantasy world such as Arda. So what do you do when you get bored...become a ranger?
1. Default Chapter

**Becoming a ranger**

Bree was a small town, quiet mostly, though many travellers passed through it on a regular basis. The popular tavern, by the name of _The Prancing Pony_, was the usual drinking place of the travellers passing through as well as the locals, thieves and anyone else who fancied a drink or a place to stay for a night.

That night the small tavern was filled with smoke and bustling with people, some, mostly hobbits it has to be said, chatted loudly or sung and danced, while others sat silent, drinking or eating alone. Small groups gathered round for secret discussions, or listened to tales of far off glory while through it all the barman and his staff wove and spun giving out food and drinks and collecting a fine sum of money for their work.

In one corner of the room, far away from the cold draft of the main entrance, but also away from the bright warm light of the roaring fire, sat a black caped man. Hid features were hidden in a lengthy cowl that left his whole face in even deeper shadow than the rest of him. The fellow had been staying in Bree for some time now, weeks, or even months maybe. Where he earned the money to pay for his food, drink and room, no one really knew, or wanted to know, though they were all sure of one thing, it was not through honest work.

The tavern door opened again in a flurry of snowflakes, the blizzard outside was getting worse. A cry of dismay at the cold draft flooding the room erupted especially from the hobbit folk and the door was soon slammed closed again.

"Good evenin' sir, may I offer you a room or jast a drink?" The barman asked with a strong accent, though what the accent was, was unknown to the newcomer.

"A room." He answered simply his voice sounded young, though his clothes were those of a ranger, a wandering people, seldom trusted. "And a drink, oh and maybe some food while your at it." He sounded so superior, like the nobles of far off Minas Tirith in Gondor, or possibly like the elves a little closer to home.

The barman detected this superior edge to the man's voice, "Foine sir, jast as you like it." He answered though his face twisted into a look of distrust.

Deep in the shadows at the back of the room, the hidden man looked up at the newcomer, his face was still perfectly hidden, but if you looked at him just then you could have sworn his eyes flared for a moment, caught in the firelight maybe, or else lit by a far more sinister light.

The ranger entered the crowded room and many of the chatting hobbits and humans there fell silent to look on him, but the man stared back from beneath his protecting cape with deep distain before moving to the bar. He was served almost immediately and sipped the strong alcohol slowly whilst waiting for the chatter to return to the room. It did so slowly as locals and travellers alike returned to their business forgetting for a moment their curiosity at this strange man.

Deep in the shadows the eyes blazed again as the man moved from his corner. His tankard was empty and he needed more ale, what better reason to get a closer look at the ranger who had just come in?

The ranger turned as the other approached and watched as he took the seat next to him, "Another ale if you please." The man said, his voice as mysterious as his face. There was the touch of the south in his accent, giving his voice a harsh edge. The barman nodded and refilled the tankard, as long as they paid he didn't care who drank his drinks.

For a while the two strangers remained silent as the room around them buzzed with conversation, the locals had given up on watching the strange ranger and returned to their own chatter. Finally the hidden one turned to the ranger, "You are a ranger are you not?"

The other nodded, "Why do you wish to know?" He looked deep into the shadow face, trying to make out the hidden features beneath the cowl, though this was close to impossible.

"Because you do not act as I would expect one to act, you are too young, and you sound closer to the gentry of Gondor than to the Dunadain of the north. Though maybe that is just the untrained observations of a worthless traveller."

The other laughed, though it was more a mockery of a laugh than a sound of pleasure, "I sound like gentry?" He exclaimed, "I think not. And anyway, how do you think a ranger should look and act? Like you? Hide away in a corner and act sullen and mysterious?"

"Why not? Though I am not a ranger myself, I believe that description fits most people's idea of your people, does it not?"

"Ideas and reality are very different things, as you said I am the ranger and you are not." He grinned, "If you are not a ranger then who, pray tell, are you?"

"A wandering spirit from the south, who has become bored with those lands and seeks something new, though that is impossible for one such as I to find."

"A good answer, very mysterious, it tells me nothing though, who are you?"

"Do you expect me to answer if you will say nothing?" The man raised the tankard to his lips and for a moment the ranger felt that he could see a quite hansom, young face there, though some sort of scar marred it's good looks.

"Fine, I am Elrohir, a ranger as you know, and as such I have no single home, though if you seek me, seek in Rivendell and there you will find my kin."

"Then you are an elf, that explains your manner and your age in one." He laughed, "I on the other hand am a far stranger person and it would take far more time than you have to explain it all."

"Try me, I have much time."

"Not nearly enough, for now would it please you enough to know that my name is Kelek' and I am not of your race, nor am I human, not fully anyway."

The ranger looked confused for a moment, if not human nor elf then what could this strange man be for surely he was to tall for both hobbit and dwarf, and yet he was obviously not an orc, goblin or any of the other dark races the young elf had witnessed.

"Have I confused you now elf?" The 'man' asked with a grin that was barely visible beneath the cowl, "I told you my tale was a long one."

"That you did, but as I told you I have much time for tales, would you not join me in a meal and tell me yours?"

The other regarded the young elf as if sizing him up, he took in the worn travelling clothes so typical of the rangers of this area, and the sword and knife that hung at either side of the man's waist. The ranger's cloak still covered his face preventing Kelek' from seeing his features, but as he had done the same he thought it best not to mention it.

"Alright Elrohir but if I tell you this then you must tell me more of yourself."

The elf nodded, "Of course, barman, could you show us my room please? And we would like meals brought up if you can."

The barman nodded, "Roight this way masters."

The fire burned low in the hearth as the pair talked late into the night, Kelekheru had a life so long that his story of it would take many hours. Elrohir sat in stunned silence as Kelek', who had removed his cloak to reveal a hansom face marred only by a long diagonal scar that reached from his right eye to his chin stopping only to cross his nose, spoke of his immortal life. The elf was shocked to realised that the 'man' was in fact a werewolf. A creature of legend even in this land of elves and goblins. He had been born by the sea of Nurnen over three thousand years before, a born werewolf and as such, in control of his powers. Since then he had lived in the dark realm, followed the lord of werewolves, Sauron, betrayed those who he fought with and turned to the light. From this moment of change the young immortal had travelled far and wide across the lands of Middle-Earth, befriending and battling people of just about every race in this world.

Kelek' spoke of his life in the South with the tribal Southrons, and in the East surrounded by the more cultured, but no less vicious Eaterlings. He told tales of places, people and creatures that the young elf had never even heard of.

When it came to his turn to speak, Elrohir felt that his life had been almost plain in comparison; he had fought in no major wars, travelled very little outside of the Northern realm of his father and usually spent little time with any race other than the elves. And yet he felt it was expected of him to say something.

Therefore he spoke of the elves of the north and of the goings on in that area over the last couple of hundred years. He spoke of his family and the other elves he knew, and especially of the rangers who he travelled with.

"Is it hard to be a ranger?"

"Why do you wish to know?"

"Many humans believe that I am a ranger, I suppose I have always wandered what it would be like if I was one." The immortal answered.

"It could surely be no harder than your life has already been." The elf answered, "Though I do not know if werewolves could be accepted."

The other nodded, "I have often found that, though I am no longer the evil creature I was, I am not trusted by those who I meet."

"Then how have you managed to live so long in the tribal lands of the South and East?" The elf asked.

"I have had to gain trust, or else do the intelligent thing and lie. What people don't know can't hurt them."

"You are correct of course, but surely some people must guess what you are?."

The werewolf again laughed, "Yes of course some are cleverer than others, but most never learn and those that do are easily dealt with, and if not I can run faster and longer than most creatures in these lands!"

"With so much to do in foreign lands why would you wish to travel here?"

"Life has become dull again and I am looking for more interesting things to do, so why not travel here? Maybe I could also find the time to become a ranger of the north for a while."

"I'm sure that Celest and Mkoll would have no disagreements if you neglected to tell them that you are what you are."

"I'm sure being a ranger couldn't be half as hard as some of the things I've tried, did I tell you about learning, or failing to learn to become a thief in Far Harad?"

And so the talk continued deep into the night and past it with the rising of the sun. Finally the pair decided that sleep was needed if they were to leave for Rivendell anytime soon and Kelek' returned to his own room for some rest. By evening the pair were on their way, heading towards the last homely house where Kelek' hoped to find something new in life, the chance to become a ranger.

Days later the werewolf found himself in the elven halls of Rivendell, the journey to this beautiful place and been swift and easy, but now that he was here, Kelek' wasn't so sure that he wanted to be. The halls looked so old, and yet new, bright and clean. They held a beauty matched only by their elven inhabitants.

"I'll take you to meet father first. It's strange I've never met any one who wanted to become a ranger, but he'll know what to do." Elrohir had been entertained on the long journey by amusing stories of the werewolf's past, and now he almost regretted his serene elven life.

Kelek' merely nodded in answer, following the elf into the great halls of the last homely house. The inside was just as stunning as the out, marble walls shone perfectly smooth around him as he passed along brightly lit corridors that could never seem dull. Finally the elf reached a large door; he paused before it a moment before knocking and entering.

Beyond was a large study with the back wall almost totally comprised of window filled doors leading out onto a raised balcony overlooking the land surrounding the great elven hall. Before the doors there stood a writing desk, neatly kept, and to the right of the door was an open fire place with comfortable looking chairs before it, a door lead out of the room to the left.

But it was not these things that the werewolf noticed first; in fact it was quite hard to notice anything within the room, anything that is except for the elf who stood in its centre. He was tall with dark hair that reached long and perfectly straight down his back, crowned with twisted silver and dressed in flowing robes the elf was unmistakably the lord of these halls and therefore the father of Elrohir, but somehow as Elrohir met his father, Kelek' couldn't stop staring. It had been years since he had left his dark lord, centuries even, and yet he could still remember that day and the great elven lord who had released him at the wars end. That elf had been Lord Elrond, who had taken charge of the last alliance of elves and men after both Gil-Galad and Elendil were killed in that great battle. But there was no mistaking the great elven lord.

"Lord Elrond?" His voice came horse and half chocked, the werewolf had hoped to keep his race hidden from the elves, well the elves other than Elrohir, but now there was no possibility of that.

The elven lord looked down on the werewolf as his son watched with confusion, "I did not know you knew my father Kelek'." He said in an attempt to break the silence that had fallen on the great room.

"We have met but once before," Lord Elrond spoke, "That was many years ago, **kela amin yondo.**" (leave us my son.)

"**Tanya nae n'quel, amin rangwa quenya. Lle n'sintë tanya, amin uuma malia... nan tanya nae n'quel.**" Kelek' countered the soft tongue of the elves flowing easily from him. (That was not nice, I understand quenya, the elven tongue. You did not know that...but I don't care.)

"**Mankoi naa lle sinome**?" (why are you here?)

"Don't bother apologising then, I came because I knew not that you would be here."

"I said I wished not to see your kind ever again."

"And yet here I am, **coia naa ve-tanya**" (Life's like that.)

Elrohir was still trying to work out what was happening, from what he could tell his father had know the werewolf and was not at all pleased to see him.

"Again I ask; why are you here?" The elven lord continued.

"I am bored with life; do you never feel like that? I met your son and we spoke for much time, finally I have come to the decision that I wish to join the rangers of the north for some time and he said that I should come here. He did not mention your name or I would not have come. I value the promise I made to you, and yet I was given no chance to honour it."

Finally Elrohir understood some of what was happening, it appeared that his father and Kelek' had met many years before and at that time the werewolf had promised to avoid the elf, why there was so much hostility between the pair was still unknown. Maybe werewolves were just generally hated, few remained in the world now, but he was sure that those that did were not well liked.

Lord Elrond laughed, "A werewolf wishes to become a ranger?"

"As I said I am bored with life, but I was always a scout. My skills could be well used by the rangers."

Finally Elrohir spoke, "Father, if I had known this problem lay between you two I would not have accompanied Kelek' here. But I knew not, and maybe it is good that I did not for would it not be good to have his skills put to use?"

Elrond stood silent for some time, but Kelek' sent a look of gratitude to his elven friend who merely sent a hopeful smile back.

"If you wish you could set a test for me, to see if my skills are worth while."

The elven lord finally conceded, "Yes, I will prepare a task for you, if you can complete it you may become a ranger with my blessing. Until you become bored of them also. But if you fail you must return to the south, never to return to my realm again."

Kelek' smiled, "You may set whatever tasks you wish, but they can not be wholly impossible, if one of your rangers can not complete the task then it is not fair."

Lord Elrond forced his face to remain emotionless as anger filled him, the wolf was cleverer than he looked, "Of course. My son will find you a place to stay for tonight, tomorrow my daughter Celest will be returning to these halls, you will be tried against her. If you can complete the tasks as she can then you will pass."


	2. The tasks

**The tasks**

Celest stood at a high window looking out over the grounds of Rivendell, the last homely house. Far below she could see her brothers, Elladan and Elrohir. With them was another man, clothed in black travelling clothes with unkempt hair and deeply tanned skin he looked more like the average ranger than either of the twinned elves he spoke with. But she knew that although both she and her brothers truly were rangers, this man was not. He was a werewolf or so her father had said. He'd told her a little about him, a betrayer of the Dark Lord and hated by his people and all other dark creatures, he had wandered over most of Middle Earth for nearly three millennia before turning up here. But even if he was hated by the Dark Lord's followers, he was still a werewolf and so not easily trusted.

The creature's name was Kelek' wasn't it? No, Kelekheru, Ice Lord in her native tongue, the elf wondered briefly how a werewolf had come to be named in elven before pushing the thought aside for later consideration.

Far below the elves and werewolf had stopped, laughing at some joke. A humorous tale of her brother's antics, Celest assumed; they were often getting into mischief or trouble. Watching from up here, the elven princess wondered about the safety of her brothers, how could they so easily trust this creature? Yet there was little chance of him doing any harm in the halls of her father. What was it he had said? The werewolf would be gone soon anyway, never to return as long as he could not accomplish the tasks set for him. And what would the tasks be? Celest had thought about this one since speaking with her father, for she would have to complete the tasks also wouldn't she? It was all part of the deal; if she could not do it then it would not be 'fair'.

As the sun began to set a messenger appeared down below, the werewolf was summoned. A knock on the elf's door a moment later told Celest that she also must go. Now she would find out what the three tasks would be.

The study of Lord Elrond was just as sparse and tidy as it had been the day before. The elf lord stood before his eldest daughter, the werewolf and his twin sons who had argued continuously until he had allowed them to attend. Glorfindel was also there, another elven ranger Kelek' assumed, who was tall as the others present. Though whilst the children of Elrond, and the elf lord himself, all had hair of varying shades of brunette (excepting the twins whose hair looked to be exactly the same), Glorfindel's was a much paler tone. Almost white blond with just a hint of gold. His eyes were also much paler than the others present, an icy blue that watched the proceedings almost unblinkingly. The werewolf assumed that his only presence here at this 'meeting' was to ascertain that all was perfectly 'fair' and 'just'.

"Kelekheru, do you still wish to continue this test of your worth to the Dunadain of the North?" The elven lord asked.

Kelek' focused his attention on the speaker, smiled a slow smile that spread slowly over his hansom face but somehow avoided his eyes which remained sharp and intense, their amber colour almost shining in the low light of the study. "Of course, what will be my first task?"

Celest watched him from the corner of her eye; he did not appear to be intimidated by her father, she approved of that, but his cocky attitude annoyed her and she found it hard to say whether she liked him or else despised him.

"It has been decided that your task will be threefold. Each element based on a key skill required by all rangers. As the rangers must travel great distances in short amounts of time; this will be the first part of your task. Both of you," he looked from the werewolf to his daughter, "Must make your way from my halls here in Rivendell to the entrance of the safe path through Mirkwood before the sun sets three days hence. It is a long journey to complete in such a short time and there are many creatures of darkness between here and there. But I believe that you should be able to do so. On arriving there you will be met, not by me but by a companion of me who will tell you what you must do next. Arrive even one minute after the setting of the sun and you will be too late. For you," he turned to the werewolf, "This will mean that you must leave this realm and remain in the south, never to return again. Do you understand?"

Kelek' nodded, glancing at Glorfindel who took note of all that had been said, "There is just one thing," The werewolf said finally after much silence had filled the grand chamber, "I do hope you will give the elf a horse for the journey."

"_The elf?" _Celest almost reverted to curses but restrained her self just in time, "I need no horse to travel that distance!"

Kelek' grinned, "Alright then, as you see fit m'lady, but I will be travelling on four feet no matter what you do so you may wish to reconsider that decision."

Celest bit her tongue to prevent herself from using her magicks on this impertinent man. She had decided that she really didn't much like him at all.

"You will both be allowed a horse and weapons of your choice of course for this is testing your skills as a ranger and a ranger may have both horse and weaponry. You may leave now if you wish, or stay one more night before leaving on this task, but if you leave now, do so with my blessing and may you reach your destination safely."

Kelek' chose to remain in the elven halls for then night, he knew it would probably have been wiser to leave and avoid the elven lord, but the were-wolf had never been very wise. Elrohir led him to a room whilst his sister and brother remained with Elrond and Glorfindel. They would most likely speak of the task and Celest would leave that very night. Kelek' on the other hand would make life difficult for himself and annoy the elf lord some more with his presence before setting out himself.

The room he was shown to was small in comparison to the other rooms of this house, and yet grand when compared to his dwellings elsewhere. Elrohir bid his friend good night and luck in case they did not meet in the morning before leaving to join his father and sibling's discussion.

The moon, barely a slither of light in the starlit sky, rose quickly over the elven halls as Kelek' prepared his belongings and chose those things he felt he would need the most. His weaponry included a fine sword with blackened blade and a pair of keen hunting knives, although normally his wolven shape provided weaponry enough Kelek' felt that blades would become useful on this journey. He had just finished filling a small pack with these weapons and fresh clothes when a small sound in the corridor caught his attention, moving silently to the door he listened intently, heightened senses allowed him to catch the soft sound of breathing and an almost silent ruffle of clothing telling him that someone was in the hall. The person did not seem inclined to move so he stepped back silently before opening the door.

The corridor beyond looked silent and empty, pale as the rest of this place and perfectly designed. Kelek' wondered if the elves had sent a guard to watch his room silently when his eyes fell on the window almost directly opposite his door, a thin curtain covered it, but moved silently in the breeze as the window had been left fully open. Wondering if he had merely heard something from out side the werewolf was about to return to his room when a sharp snap of a twig drew his attention back across the hall. The room he had been assigned was on the first floor; high above the grounds. And yet he was sure that sound had originated much closer to the window. Wishing that he had kept hold of one of the hunting knives, Kelek' moved towards the source of the sound, his hand reached out to pull back the curtain when he heard a thump and running feet far below. Pulling the thin fabric out of the way the werewolf leant onto the windowsill searching for the person who had been there. A climbing plant akin to Ivy held fast to the wall below the window supported by a trellis that could easily have been climbed. It was clear that someone had been there moments before, and yet now the courtyard below looked empty.

Kelek' fancied he saw a door across the courtyard swing slightly in the breeze then pull itself closed. Without hesitation he leapt silently from the window and landed on four paws in the starlit courtyard. His nose twitched picking up the sent of every elf to have passed through this place in days. His ears swivelled, searching for the tell tale sounds of elves. This wing of the building was mostly unused and few people could be heard, but across the courtyard the smell and sound of horses told him that the elven stables was situated here. Moving quickly on soft paws Kelek' approached the door he had seen moving from his room above, he had to resume his human form to open it and entered the dusty stable warily.

Stalls lined each wall housing horses of every colour whose heads could been seen leaning over the doors in curiosity. A jet black face appeared to his left with a gentle whinny, the animals ears flicked forwards in fright as it sensed the wolf within Kelek' but he reached out a hand slowly to calm the beast. Running his finger tips down the animals mussel a few times and whispering calming words he let his eyes flick from stall to stall, never quite meeting the eyes of the frightened creatures within. There appeared to be no one there, but each stall could provide a hiding place.

His eyes had already adjusted to the almost pitch black darkness of the stable so he moved from stall to stall looking past each horse. He scented the air as he moved but was unable to smell much other than horse. Finally he was about to give up and return to his room when, looking into the last stall past a large grey mare with beautiful black markings, he caught sight of movement in the darkness.

Vaulting the low door Kelek' landed next to the horse who screamed as he began to change. The horse moved back between him and the area where he thought the elf to be. Looking between her thin legs he thought he could see the form of a person crouched in the hay. Fully wolven now he snarled softly and made to move around the horse to see who this person was. But the horse kept between him and his quarry. No matter how he moved the werewolf was always separated from the half hidden figure by the horse.

Finally, annoyed and fed up, Kelek' left his wolf form standing up on two rather than four legs. The horse tried to kick out at him but he back out of its way stretching out a hand and whispering calming words. The creature appeared to calm though it was still skittish and would not stay still. The mare whickered softly but the fight was gone from it. The werewolf's hand touched her nose stroking gently. Moving forwards he took the animals head gently in his hands. Still whispering in a language of unknown origin, he led the beast around so that it was no longer between him and whoever was hiding there, releasing the animal he turned to see who had been hiding from him.

Deep brown eyes stared at his from the darkness, locking with his own amber ones which flickered from face to body to blade and back again. Before Kelek' stood a young girl, no older than fourteen, but in her slim hands she held a fine throwing knife. "Good evening." He said conversationally, "And who might you be?"

"I'm the one with the knife." She answered, "It may not be silver but it should work ok."

"And why should a pretty young girl like you have a knife?"

"I found it, it's mine!" She answered protectively, "Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"You could, but I have the knife." Her grip on it tightened as if to prove this to herself.

"You do know that it is a throwing knife, you are meant to throw it."

"But you do not need to, I can kill you with it as with any other knife if I wanted to."

"I think not." Kelek' decided that leaving the girl with the knife was not the best for ideas. Holding out his hand he said, "Give me the knife will you, I shan't hurt you and you cannot hurt me with it anyway."

The girl took a step back and found her back against the wall of the stable, "No, it is my knife."

"All right, then lower it at least, I will not hurt you."

"You are a werewolf,** Gaur**, why should I believe you?"

"Your horse does." He replied turning to stroke the mare.

"She tried to keep you from me, she tried to kick you! But you wove some magic over her, you won't do the same to me!"

"I am, as you said, a werewolf, I can do no magic, unlike your own people." His eyes flicked to the girls pointed ear and back to meet her eyes, "What is your name then if you will not trust me."

"Why should I give you my name, you have not given me yours?"

Kelek' grinned, "I am Kelekheru, but you may call me Kelek'."

"Kelek, but that means ice, and heru is lord, why are you called the ice lord?"

"If I tell you will you give me your name?"

"Maybe."

"Then I will tell you, in the dark land many league from here I was a lord, a captain, a **Nikerym**, and my war coat is the colour of ice therefore I was named the lord of ice, a captain with a coat of snow." He smiled at the memory, but that life was over now, he probably should have changed his name years ago, but had grown so accustomed to it that to change it would have been wrong somehow.

"But your fur was golden just now...not white."

"And I am no longer a captain, why should I keep my colour if I cannot hold my title?"

The girl shrugged but seemed satisfied with the answer. "My name is Elenelathuin, you can call me Elen."

"Your name means star." The werewolf said simply to which the girl nodded, "And why are you here Elen?"

"Why are you here? This is my house and that is my horse. I have every right to be here. But you are not of my people, why are you here?"

"This is your house? I thought it was the house of the elf lord named Elrond. And of his twinned sons, and the lady Celest." Kelek' replied a grin playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Then it is my house too. Elrond is my father also. Does he know you are here?"

"Is there anything your father does not know?"

The girl considered this before answering, "He does not know many things, but there is little of great importance that he doesn't know. So why has my father allowed a werewolf entry to his house?"

"His house now, I thought it was yours."

"Do not tease me, why are you here?"

"Why were you out side my window?"

"I asked you first."

"But I do not need you to answer, you were curious and came to see who I was."

"Maybe, or maybe not, why are you here?"

"You do not give in easily do you?"

"No."

"Then I am here because I did not know your father was here. I am here because your brother brought me here. And I am here to challenge your sister."

"Which one? You may have a problem if you are here to see Arwen, she is in Lorien, and if you wish to challenge Celest you will lose."

"We shall have to wait and see."

"Why are you so foolish as to challenge Celest?"

"It was your fathers idea, if I win I get what I want, if not I am banished to the South."

"What is it that you want so badly?"

"Why all the questions? Should you not be in bed?"

"Maybe, answer me what it is you want and I will let you go."

Kelek' grinned, stubbornness seemed to run in this family. "All right, I wish to become a ranger."

"But you needn't challenge anyone to do that, no one else does."

"But it is different when you are a werewolf. Now I at least must get some sleep even if you can go without." He grinned down on the girl one last time before vaulting the low door and returning to the courtyard. Elen followed him, although she opened the door rather than climbing it.

"**Quel esta**." She called after the werewolf as he climbed the trellis back to his room.

"**Quel kaima**!" With that he disappeared and Elen sheathed the throwing knife before returning as quietly as she could to her own room.

Kelek' rose with the sun, or at least as the sun appeared over the mountains in the distance Kelek' awoke and prepared to leave. He was striding from the elven halls and beginning the long journey towards distant Mirkwood when his sharp ears caught the sound of running feet. A moment later the young girl who he had met the night before, Elen, came charging up to him. The knife she had held the night before was sheathed at her waist whilst her hands held a small pack of some sort. She slowed to a walk as she neared the werewolf.

"Good morning Lady Elen." Kelek' greeted the young elf who smiled back.

"Same to you, Elrohir thought you might be hungry but guessed you would wish to leave so I brought you some food. You must not tell my father."

Kelek' accepted the gift with a grin, "Will you join me for breakfast then?" he asked but the girl shook her head.

"I have to get home now, good luck." With that she left at top speed leaving Kelek' grinning widely as he ate his small breakfast.

**Vocab for this part.**

**Gaur**-Werewolf

**Nikerym**-Captain

**Quel esta**-Rest well

**Quel kaima**-sleep well


End file.
